Darling
by kuro-mumei
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, 18 ans, cancer, groupe sanguin B, mesurant presque 2 mètres et étudiant en première année de médecine à Montréal tombe peu à peu dans une dépression et veut changer. Takao Kazunari, 18 ans, scorpion, groupe sanguin O, étudiant en droit à l'université de Tokyo est amoureux de shin-chan depuis le lycée. Il veut en avoir le cœur net.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec une fic midotaka (j'aime beaucoup ce couple... ils sont juste trop minions ^o^) cette foi-ci. Il y aura plusieurs chapitres, mais ce ne sera pas très long :)

Une fois de plus... merci viii-chan pour tes encouragements (_vii-chan, brandissant une paire de ciseaux: "tu continue à ecrire". moi: "d'accord, sumimasen sumimaseeen" *sakurai style*_). Merci au club des fujoshi, vos photos quotidiennes m'inpirent ;)

Kuroko no basuke ne m'appartiens pas *va pleurer dans son coin*... sinon il aurait été classé 'hard yaoi'

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

_**pensées**_

_"dialogue en français, in English"_

* * *

C'est en tenant le billet d'avion pour un aller simple vers Montréal que Midorima Shintarou commença à réaliser l'erreur monumentale qu'il était entrain de commettre. Etre admis en médecine à l'université de McGill n'avait pas été difficile pour un élève brillant comme lui _ qui veillait également à toujours avoir le plus de chance possible! Mais devenir médecin et 'faire honneur à la famille Midorima', étais-ce vraiment sa destinée? Son père faisait partie des meilleurs chirurgiens du Japon, et avait tenu à ce que son fils suive ses pas. Il n'avait jamais dit non à ses parents, et s'était contenté de suivre le chemin qui lui avait été tracé, sans protester. Il était d'un naturel renfermé, timide et intellectuel, même s'il excellait dans un sport qui se base sur le partage et le travail en équipe. Et c'est justement son talent pour le basketball qui l'avait empêché de devenir un reclus à l'école.

Midorima Shintarou, 18 ans, cancer, groupe sanguin B, mesurant presque 2 mètres et étudiant en première année de médecine tombait peu à peu dans une dépression, et sa santé se détériorait. Il avait réussi son premier semestre avec brio, voyant les cernes s'accumuler sous ses yeux vides. Il n'en pouvait plus de sa situation actuelle. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire, mais il avait décidé de changer.

* * *

Takao Kazunari avait toujours été sociable, taquin et turbulent. Mais sous son air plaisantin et enjoué se cachait un stratège redoutable. C'est bien pour cela qu'il avait choisi de faire carrière dans le droit, et rêvait de devenir un avocat respectable. A la fin de sa première année à l'université de Tokyo, il faisait partie des meilleurs étudiants de sa promotion, et il était très satisfait. Pourtant, il y avait une chose qui manquait à son bonheur, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Shin-chan. Ce dernier était parti faire ses études au Canada, et bien que Takao soit content pour lui, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami. Il avait perçu l'hésitation dans le regard du tsundere, surtout quand il lui avait dit au revoir à l'aéroport. Il savait que son ancien coéquipier était bien trop gentil, bien trop aveugle... Il réalisait la volonté de ses parents et Takao le regardait impuissant, le cœur brisé. Il avait côtoyé Midorima Shintarou durant trois ans, il l'avait tiré dans une charrette tous les jours, supporté ses objets porte-chance... et était tombé fou amoureux de lui. Il était sorti avec plusieurs filles, et un ou deux garçons, mais ses aventures ne duraient jamais plus d'une semaine. Son cœur cognait toujours anormalement fort contre sa poitrine en voyant le ballon s'envoler très haut pour atterrir dans le panier de basket, tandis que le shooter s'éloignait en remontant ses lunettes avec ses doigts souvent couverts de pansements. Son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer souvent son ami, détaillant ses traits fins, ses yeux d'un vert profond, ses muscles bien bâtis, son fessier tout à fait ap... et voila qu'il se mettait à fantasmer sur Shin-chan! _**Ressaisis-toi Kazunari! Il ne te considère même pas comme un ami, puisqu'il a pratiquement coupé les ponts! **_

Quand Midorima avait quitté le Japon, Takao et lui avaient tout d'abord passé régulièrement des moments ensemble sur Skype. Ces moments s'étaient espacés, et au bout de quelques mois, Shintarou s'était limité à des mails remplis de banalités, puis peu à peu, ce fut le silence.

Takao s'était concentré sur ses études et il jouait de temps en temps au basket avec ses anciens coéquipiers. Mais il restait quand-même très inquiet pour Shin-chan, sentant que ce dernier n'allait pas très bien de par l'expression de son visage qui avait changée graduellement. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle et avait peur que l'état de son ami se soit détériore. _**Je dois le revoir... je veux en avoir le cœur net... il faut que je m'assure qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi pour pouvoir aller de l'avant.**_

* * *

Deux semaines de vacances inter-semestrielles. Deux semaines de solitudes et d'ennui. Midorima n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, et ses parents étaient bien trop occupés pour lui rendre visite. Il pouvait toujours envoyer un mail à Takao... mais pour dire quoi? 'Tu es la seule personne qui me tolère et tu es à des milliers de kilomètres de moi'? 'Je déprime... tu l'as probablement remarqué bien avant que je ne le sache moi-même, et je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici'? 'Je n'écoute même plus Oha-asa parce que ma chance est quand même toujours au plus bas'? Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir le regard attristé de son ami sur l'écran de son ordinateur... il ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre ses 'nourris-toi bien Shin-chan!' et ses ' amuse-toi un peu Shin-chan! Sors un peu! Détends-toi!' qui étaient dits sur un ton de plaisanterie, pour cacher l'inquiétude pourtant très perceptible de son interlocuteur. Il sursauta quand son colocataire vint s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le canapé du salon, lui tendant une bière.

_" Tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin Shintarou, et comme t'es en vacances, tu peux te permettre!_"

Jeremy Lambert, 19 ans, groupe sanguin B, scorpion, 1m82, blond aux yeux gris, étudiant en management. Toujours souriant et amical, il tentait de 'décoincer' Midorima, en lui proposant de l'accompagner aux nombreuses soirées étudiantes qui étaient organisées assez régulièrement dans des boites de nuit, une salle du campus, un hangar ou dans la maison de quelqu'un _ qui était soit très généreux, soit tout simplement fan de ménage et de nettoyage.

_"Demain soir, c'est la fête chez Sophie. Ses parents ne seront pas de retour à Montréal avant quelques jours, et il y aura de l'alcool à volonté. Je sais que c'est pas trop ton truc, mais tu devrais te lâcher un peu de tem..._

_\- D'accord. J'y vais, _l'avait interrompu Midorima. Jeremy, qui s'apprêtait à déployer une panoplie d'argument, ressemblait à présent à un poisson rouge. Quand il retrouva ses esprits, il s'écria:

_\- You're human after all! Bon alors... comme je suis presque sûr que tu n'es pas équipé pour ce genres de soirées, ça te dirait de m'accompagner au centre commercial?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello \\(^o^)/  
Je vous présente le nouveau chapitre de Darling!

Arigatou gozaimasu pour ceux qui ont follow/favorite mon histoire! Et je remercie énormément Laura-067 et Dop pour les review (il va se passer pas mal de chose durant la fameuse soirée ;) )

Kuroko no basuke ne m'appartient pas, sinon Akashi et Vii-chan auraient collectionné des ciseaux ensemble :P

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

**_pensées_**

_"dialogue en français, in English"_

* * *

Shintarou ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il suivait d'un pas mal assuré son colocataire, qui le présentait à pratiquement toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient. La maison était très grande _ une villa de trois étages avec un grand jardin _ mais elle était bondée. Jeremy l'avait vite abandonné pour aller danser. Le japonais s'était retrouvé près du bar, et avait vidé plusieurs verres de vodka _ ou d'autre chose, il ne s'y connaissait absolument pas en boissons alcoolisées. D'ailleurs, il n'avais jamais bu autant de sa vie mais il était bien trop nerveux pour s'en soucier. Il n'était plus vraiment conscient de ses actions, et il ne sut pas comment une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant, avait atterri sur ses genoux et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il se surprit à lui rendre son baiser avec tout autant de fougue, caressant sa langue qui avait le même arrière-goût alcoolisé que la sienne. Elle se frottait contre lui de manière suggestive, et il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bas ventre et caresser son membre à travers son pantalon. Mais le contact ne dura pas longtemps.

_" Quoi! Tu 'n bande pas? 'chui pas assez sexy pour toi le géant vert?" _

Énervée et frustrée, la fille s'éloigna en vacillant, laissant derrière elle le jeune homme confus. Elle n'était pas repoussante, bien au contraire. Elle avait une poitrine généreuse, une taille de mannequin et un visage fin, aux lèvres pulpeuse. Elle s'était pratiquement jetée sur lui, mais lui n'avait rien ressenti. Il n'était pas ignorant par rapport au sexe, bien que dans ses relations amoureuses, il ne soit jamais allé plus loin qu'un baiser. Il était sorti pendant un mois avec une senpai au collège et pendant une semaine avec une de ses fans qui le suivait partout où il allait. Et c'était lui qui avait mis fin aux deux relations, par ennui pour la première et agacement pour la seconde. Mais comme tout adolescent normal, il avait des besoins, et il y remédiait souvent, seul, vite fait, sur son lit ou sous la douche. Il était quand même tout à fait sain et capable d'avoir une érection! Ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni même quoi penser, il empoigna le verre le plus proche. Il sentit une personne s'asseoir à coté de lui et il reconnut la fameuse Sophie, qui leur avait ouvert la porte tout à l'heure avec un grand sourire.

_" Euh, le coloc' de Jerem... Shin quelquechose. Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure. Laura ne te plait pas? Elle n'avait pas l'air contente._

_\- Apparemment, elle ne me fait pas bander_, murmura Shintarou en entamant son nième verre.

_\- Tu plaisantes! Tous les mecs rêvent de se la faire! Tu es surement trop aveugle pour lui avoir résisté._

_\- Pas besoin de voir pour ce genre de choses... et puis c'est difficile de ne pas la voir._

_\- Tu as raison. Mais elle ne t'a pas fait de l'effet! Pourtant vous étiez bien partis! Ce n'est peut-être pas ton type de filles!_

_\- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas vraiment de critères... je..._

_\- Tu ne l'as jamais fait... t'es vierge en fait..._

_\- Les filles sont des créatures ennuyeuses et agaçantes! _protesta Midorima, dont le visage était cramoisi, et les pensées pas très claires.

_\- Bah merci du compliment! Donc les filles ne t'intéressent pas en fait... c'est plutôt les mecs..._

_\- Quoi? Non! Je suis attiré par les filles... enfin normalement je le suis...je crois..._

_\- Tu veux vérifier?"_

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa sensuellement. Elle le guida vers une chambre à l'étage et le mena vers le lit. Il s'assit sur le bord et elle lui écarta les jambes, ouvrant sa fermeture éclair, et sortit son membre.

_"Ne vas pas penser que je suis le genre de fille à faire ça au premier venu. C'est juste que je m'ennuie, que je suis un peu saoule et que j'ai envie de t'aider, ok? Maintenant, ferme les yeux et pense à ce qui t'exciterait le plus. Et ne te retiens pas dans tes fantaisies..."_

Il lui obéit pendant qu'elle le prenait en bouche et elle le suça.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin dans le même lit, avec un mal de tête impressionnant. Sa mémoire était floue, mais il savait clairement une chose. Pour atteindre l'orgasme, il avait fantasmé sur un homme. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu envie d'assouvir ses pulsion avec ses petites amies _ ou n'importe quelle autre femme . Midorima Shintarou était homosexuel.

* * *

3 juillet. Takao récupéra ses valises et se dirigea vers l'hôtel qu'il avait réservé pour 2 semaines. Il n'était pas très loin de l'adresse de son ami, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment procéder. Il ne pouvait pas se pointer chez lui car il ne savait pas quand il était en cours _ les cours d'été permettaient de terminer la licence en moins de temps. Après un déjeuner rapidement englouti, il décida de se promener dans les rues pour clarifier ses idées. Il n'avait pas franchi une centaine de mètres que son attention fut attirée par un parc, dans lequel se trouvait un terrain de basket. Un groupe de personnes disputait un match, et leur niveau était pas mal du tout. Takao décida de les rejoindre, quand soudain, il aperçut la balle qui était projetée assez haut, décrivant un arc parfait avant d'atterrir dans le panier. Il se figea en remarquant la personne qui avait fait ce tir. Shin-chan... Shin-chan remontait ses lunettes avec deux doigts fins, le visage impassible.

Mais le shooter n'était plus tout à fait le même... Ses cheveux verts étaient un peu plus longs que quand il était au lycée, lui donnant un air sauvage. Il était plus mince que dans ses souvenirs, mais toujours aussi imposant. Il portait un short sombre et un haut blanc, que la sueur avait rendu presque transparent. Takao avait le souffle coupé. Il était incapable de bouger. _**Shin-chan, si tu savais l'effet que tu me... **_Soudain, il se sentit défaillir quand il vit un jeune homme s'approcher de son ami et l'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Mais ce qui l'acheva fit la réaction de Midorima, qui le repoussa gentiment, en rougissant, sous les regards amusés du reste du groupe.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello \\(^o^)/  
Comme j'ai un petit peu de temps libre, j'ai presque fini d'écrire l'histoire (le brouillon est quasi-complet), et je vous annonce qu'elle comportera 9 chapitres + l'épilogue! Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs (sumimaseeen ) , mais je les arrange selon la progression de mes idées.

Une fois de plus, arigatou gozaimasu pour les follow/favorite. *tons of virtual hugs* pour les personnes qui ont commentées: Naidja, Kyu-chan, Vyersdra, Laura-067 et BlopfishAssocialYaoiste BAY !

Pour répondre à vos réactions/questions: Midorima wa baka desu (Midorima est stupide) et je sais que je suis entrain de torturer Takao (gomen ne Takao-ku~n), mais je l'aime trop pour le laisser souffrir plus longtemps (et viii-chan me menace de ses ciseaux ) , donc la situation va bientôt changer (pour le meilleur?).  
Par rapport aux différences temporelles, la soirée durant l'inter-semestriel a du se dérouler vers début mars je suppose (mes vacances inter-semestrielles à l'uni sont en général fin février/début mars, mais je ne vis pas à Montréal...). Pour ce qui est du mec qui a embrassé Midorima... il suffit de lire le début de ce chapitre ;)

Kuroko no Basuke ne m'appartient pas, sinon je l'aurais rebaptisé 'kuroko no yaoi harem' *fufufufufu*

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

**_pensées_**

_"dialogue en français, in English"_

* * *

Albert Gauthier, 21 ans, Québécois , 1m75, poisson, groupe sanguin AB, étudiant en histoire et passionné de Basketball. Sophie avait joué les entremetteuse et l'avait présenté à Shintarou une semaine après la fameuse fête. Depuis, le tsundere, bien décidé à changer et à reprendre les rennes de sa vie, s'était intégré à leur groupe_ dont faisait partie Jeremy et quelques autres personnes. Ils l'avaient tous vite adopté, et quelle fut sa surprise quand il apprit qu'ils aimaient le basket! Le second semestre de l'année universitaire se passa mieux que le premier, mais ses résultats étaient légèrement en baisse. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, et pensait même confronter ses parents par rapport à son choix de carrière. Il s'était découvert une passion pour les langues; il avait assez rapidement perfectionné son anglais et son français, et il avait pris espagnol en tant que matière optionnelle dans son cursus universitaire. Il avait également trouvé un travail à mi-temps à la bibliothèque de son cartier.

Il avait pris un peu de temps pour accepter son homosexualité, mais Sophie l'avait beaucoup aidé, et il sortait avec Albert depuis un mois. Ce dernier était très attentionné et ne le brusquait pas, mais il aimait bien monter son affection et cela l'embarrassait quand ils étaient en public. Leurs amis étaient au courant de leur relation, et ils taquinaient souvent Shintarou le 'grand timide'.

Il était touché par l'attention qu'on lui portait, et avait retrouvé une sorte d'équilibre. Il avait recommencé à écouter Oha-asa, et ses objets porte-chance n'avaient pas été mal accueillis _ les taquineries avaient légèrement augmenté, mais cela ne le dérangeait nullement. Il avait réussi son deuxième semestre, mais la médecine le désintéressait de plus en plus; il séchait une fois sur deux ses cours d'été auxquels ses parents l'avaient inscrit, tenant à ce qu'il ne perde pas le temps et qu'il finisse ses études au plus vite. Il avait repris le basket dans un parc pas loin de chez lui, et il était satisfait de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Ses amis avaient été à la foi surpris et ravis de découvrir ses capacités. Jeremy avait fait semblant de bouder: _" Tu n'm'as jamais dit que t'étais un génie du basket! Et dire qu'on vit sous le même toit depuis plus de 6 mois!"_. Ses tirs spectaculaires avaient impressionnés tout le monde, et les avaient poussés à se donner à fond afin de tenter de l'arrêter.

Son rythme de vie était assez rapide, mais quand il prenait une petite pause de temps en temps, il se demandait comment les personnes qu'il fréquentait au Japon réagiraient s'ils le voyaient à présent. Physiquement, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, certes, mais son esprit était beaucoup plus clair, et il n'avançait plus aveuglement tel l'adolescent docile et taciturne qu'il était. Il se demandait surtout ce que penserait Takao... mais il n'osait pas répondre à l'un des mails parmi les centaines de mails qui lui avaient été envoyés depuis des mois, sans qu'il daigne les ouvrir.

* * *

4 juillet. Son anniversaire était proche. Il était à Montréal depuis presque un an, mais il s'était passé tellement de chose en si peu de temps... Il était tombé dans la dépression, mais il remontait la pente pas à pas, et il savait qu'à la rentrée, il n'allait pas continuer la médecine. Il avait présenté sa candidature pour des études en langues et avait été accepté. Si ses parents ne lui apporteraient pas leur soutien, il avait des économies et il avait fait une demande de bourse.

_" Shintarou_._.. Oh oui! embrasse-moi!_

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé du salon, Jeremy était sorti. Albert était à califourchon sur ses cuisses, et ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Généralement, leurs échanges étaient plutôt chastes, mais cette fois-ci son petit-ami l'avait attaqué dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'appartement. Il n'était pas mécontent, bien au contraire, et il sentait son membre qui durcissait, entrant en contact avec l'érection de l'autre homme, qui gémissait sans retenue.

_" Shintarou... Shintarou...Shin... je t'aime."_

Shintarou ne répondit pas. Il libéra leurs deux sexes gonflés de leurs boxers, les colla et fit un mouvement de va-et-vient erratique avec sa main, qui se retrouva bientôt couverte de leurs semences chaudes.

_" Shin... J'ai faim! Sortons dîner quelque part. Aller je t'invite!_ lui avait proposé Albert en remettant son pantalon après s'être lavé.

_\- Pas très loin alors... je suis un peu... fatigué", _répondit Midorima, dont le visage était redevenu impassible.

Les deux hommes avaient marché jusqu'au restaurant italien du cartier. Ils furent accueillis par Alicia, la propriétaire _ une femme d'âge mur, d'origine italienne, qui avait tendance à chouchouter les 'deux tourtereaux' en leur offrant des desserts ou en augmentant leurs portions. Cette dernière leur désigna leur table habituelle, dans un coin en face de l'entrée du restaurant. Ils passèrent leur commande. Ils mangeaient tranquillement, quand Shintarou devint brusquement très pale, manquant de s'étrangler avec une bouchée de pizza.

_"T...Takao!"_

* * *

Heheheheheeee... Mais que va-t-il se passer? Pour clarifier une chose: la veille, quand Takao a vu Shin-chan et ses amis sur le terrain de basket il s'est enfui parce qu'il a paniqué... Mais bon _Karma is a bitch_, comme on dit, et la rencontre était inévitable ^^

Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais je ne vais pas tarder à poster le suivant :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello \\(^o^)/  
Voila le chapitre 4, où la torture de Takao atteint son point culminant (je suis une grosse sadique en fait, mais ce passage est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire ;) )

Arigatou gozaimasu pour les follow/favorite.

Pour les reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir, donc merci beauuucoup à Laura-67, Naidja et Kyu-chan. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Midorima est toujours un baka, mais un peu moins qu'avant (bah si Akashi avait été là, je suis sure qu'il aurait fait quelque chose ;) )

Kuroko no basuke ne m'appartient pas, sinon certains personnages auraient été souvent incapable de suivre l'entrainement, pour des raisons 'médicales' (des douleurs au *ahem* bas du dos)

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

**_pensées_**

_"dialogue en français, in English"_

* * *

Albert avait toujours eu un faible pour les grands timides. Il était très vite tombé sous le charme du beau Midorima Shintarou, et avait éventuellement réussi à le faire sortir avec lui. Il était très amoureux de son petit ami, et le lui faisait comprendre à chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait: bisous, câlins, mots doux... il était toujours attendri quand l'autre rougissais sous ses attentions, mais il n'avait jamais rien eu en retour. Shintarou ne prenait jamais d'initiative pour l'embrasser ou même pour lui tenir la main. Il restait silencieux face à ses 'je t'aime' et il répondait très brièvement à ses textos quotidiens.

Même s'ils n'étaient jamais allés jusqu'au bout dans leurs rares escapades sexuelles, il était clair que Shintarou était attiré par lui, et Albert était fier d'être son premier petit ami. Mais il savait que les sentiments du japonais ne seraient jamais aussi forts que les siens. Il savait que son cœur était à quelqu'un d'autre, bien que lui-même n'en soit pas conscient. Et il avait vu juste. Il avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux verts de son compagnon, lors de leur dîner dans le restaurant italien. Un jeune homme se tenait à l'entrée du restaurant. Il était tout aussi figé que Shintarou, et le regardait avec un mélange de panique et de tristesse. Quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient deux, l'inconnu baissa les yeux, puis il se dirigea vers leur table affichant un grand sourire très peu crédible et s'exclama:

" Shin-chan! K...Konbanwa...

Le silence qui s'installa devenait pesant, et Albert décida de la briser.

_\- Are you Shintarou's friend? Do you speak English?_

_\- Ah... yes... We were in High-school together. I'm Kazunari Takao, and you are..._

\- Takao... Tu... qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Midorima qui était toujours abasourdi. Albert ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient mais il sentait qu'il y avait un lien fort entre ces deux là.

\- Je... Je voulais te rendre une visite surprise... pour ton anniversaire. _I'm sorry if I interrupted your dinner with your friend..._

_\- Oh! no problem! By the way I'm Albert. Albert Gauthier. I'm Shintarou's boyfriend__**.**__ Nice to meet you._

_\- N...nice to m...meet you too... I... I'm sorry... I have to go...I forgot something... __bye..."_

Et Takao sortit à toute vitesse, regagnant sa chambre en un temps record avant de laisser couler abondement ses larmes. _**Shin-chan aime les hommes. Shin-chan aime un homme. Shin-chan sort avec un homme. Shin-chan est heureux avec un homme. Cet homme le rend heureux. Cet homme est son petit-ami. Cet homme est celui qu'il aime... celui que Shin-chan aime. Cet homme, ce n'est pas moi. Shin-chan va très bien sans moi. Shin-chan est heureux sans moi. Shin-chan n'a absolument pas besoin de moi.**_

Le lendemain matin, il décida d'écourter son séjour et de rentrer au Japon. Il descendit à la réception afin de se renseigner sur les horaires d'avion, mais il oublia ses projets en apercevant Midorima, qui était debout dans le hall de l'hôtel, une statuette bizarre _ probablement son objet porte-chance _ dans la main. Il semblait nerveux, et il était plus beau que jamais, avec son jean délavé et sa chemise à carreaux, dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouvert. Takao s'approcha, en essayant tant bien que mal de na **pas fixer** la petite partie de peau blanche qui était visible sous cette gorge fine et ces clavicules saillantes. Il croisa le regard vert qu'il aimait tant, et qui sembla à la fois surpris et rassuré de le voir.

" Ah... Takao... j'avais deviné juste par rapport à l'hôtel. Je... tu veux bien qu'on prenne un café?

\- O...oui Shi...Midorima-kun. Je te suis."

Midorima avait eu un pincement au cœur quand son ancien coéquipier avait utilisé son nom de famille. Mais c'était sa faute; après tout, c'est lui qui s'était éloigné de Takao. Il pensait pouvoir tirer un trait sur son passé, mais quand il l'avait vu la veille au restaurant, il avait compris à quel point l'homme à l'œil de faucon était important pour lui. Et il ne voulait pas laisser passer l'occasion de renouer avec lui.

" Takao, gomen. J'ai coupé le contact, et je m'en veux horriblement pour ça.

\- Non...non ne t'en fais pas! J'ai remarqué que tu... n'étais pas très bien.

\- Tu l'as su bien avant moi... autant que tu sais que je ne suis pas fait pour la médecine n'es-ce pas?

\- Je suis content que tu l'avoue... tu as changé... mais tu as l'air... mieux... tu as l'air plus...

\- Plus libre, et moins aveugle. Je ne pouvais plus me noyer dans la dépression. Et puis j'ai découvert que je suis... gay.

\- Et bah dis donc, c'est pas mal de choses à dire à tes parents. Vas-y mollo avec eux hein Midorima-kun? En tout cas tu peux compter sur mon soutien. Tant que tu es heureux...

\- Takao. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu."

Midorima était très ému. Les deux amis discutèrent pendant de longues heures. Takao lui avait donné du courage. Il allait appeler ses parents le soi-même, et discuter avec eux par rapport à ses études. Il ne ferait pas son _coming out_ tout de suite; une chose à la foi!

M. et Mme. Midorima eurent un choc mais ils acceptèrent finalement la décision de leur fils, au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier, qui appréhendait beaucoup leur réaction. Takao fit la connaissance des amis de Shintarou lors de sa soirée d'anniversaire, mais il ne s'entendait pas beaucoup avec Albert, qui avait une attitude hostile envers lui.

La semaine passa très rapidement, et Takao dut retourner à Tokyo. Il était content d'avoir retrouvé son amitié avec Shin...Midorima-kun, même si ses sentiments pour ce dernier étaient toujours aussi intense. Mais il devait se contenter de regarder son amour être heureux dans les bras d'un autre. Il devait laisser à son cœur le temps de guérir _ si cela était seulement possible!

* * *

Pour la conversation en anglais et les mots de japonais:

Konbanwa: bonsoir

_Are you Shintarou's friend? Do you speak English?_: Tu es l'ami de Shintarou? Tu parles anglais?

_Ah... yes... We were in High-school together. I'm Kazunari Takao, and you are..._: Ah...oui...Nous étions dans le même lycée. Je suis Kazunari Takao, et tu es...

_I'm sorry if I interrupted your dinner with your friend..._: Désolé d'avoir interrompu ton dîner avec ton ami...

_Oh! no problem! By the way I'm Albert. Albert Gauthier. I'm Shintarou's boyfriend__**.**__ Nice to meet you._: Oh! Pas de problème! Au fait, je suis Albert. Albert Gauthier. Je suis le petit-ami de Shintarou. Ravi de faire ta connaissance .

_N...nice to m...meet you too... I... I'm sorry... I have to go...I forgot something... __bye..._: Et...et moi d..de même... Je... excusez...moi...Je dois y aller... J'ai oublié quelque choses... salut...

gomen (gomennasai): pardon

* * *

Et tu l'avais bien deviné, Laura-67, Takao a fui à nouveau, mais c'est Midorima qui a agi cette fois-ci. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser retourner au Japon sans le voir quand-même ;) Et puis Albert est jaloux, mais il n'est pas con... je suis un peu triste pour lui parce qu'il sait très bien que celui qu'il aime est amoureux d'un autre (même si le principal concerné est un baka et ne le sait pas). Je ne sais pas ce qu'aurait fait Takao s'ils ne s'étaient pas recroisés (je ne suis pas Aka...absolue ) mais je sais qu'ils devaient se voir durant ces 2 semaines. C'est leur destiné (sore wa unmei desu *Midorima style*)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello \\(^o^)/  
Joyeuses Pâques minna! Je vous poste le chapitre 5 avant de retourner me goinfrer d'œufs en chocolat ^3^

Arigatou gozaimasu pour les follow/favorite.

Merci énormément pour les review, Laura-067, Naidja, Zakurocchi et BlopfishAssocialYaoiste BAY! L'intérêt que vous portez pour ma fic me fait vraiment plaisir, et me motive à écrire plus ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas... c'est un peu ici que tout commence à changer :)

Kuroko no Basuke ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, sinon l'objet porte-chance de Midorima aujourd'hui aurait été Takao déguisé en lapin de pâques (mais lapin R-18... je vous laisse imaginer ;) )

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

**_pensées_**

_"dialogue en français, in English"_

* * *

_" Mais c'est toi qui ne comprends pas Shintarou! Ça fait 4 mois qu'on est ensemble, et c'est moi qui prend TOUTES les initiatives! Je ne te demande pas d'être hyper démonstratif, mais fais moi au moins sentir que ce n'est pas à sens unique! J'aimerais que tu m'embrasses, que tu me tienne la main. Est-ce trop demander? Je rêve que tu me fasse l'amour, mais toi tu ne fais rien! J'attends...j'attends que tu sois prêt, je te couvre d'attention, mais je n'en peux plus! Je t'aime, bordel! Je t'aime! Mais toi? Midorima Shintarou... est-ce que tu m'aimes?_

Midorima ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il n'arrivait pas... il ne pouvait pas même pas dire 'oui'.

_\- Albert je... ne t'énerve pas..._

_\- RÉPONDS-MOI! Tu m'aimes ou pas? _

_\- Je..._Il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter le regard rempli de colère, de tristesse et de résignation d'Albert.

_\- C'est ce que je pensais. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su. Et j'ai été assez idiot pour penser que j'arriverais à conquérir ton cœur. Mais suis-je bête... ton cœur __**lui**__ appartenait bien avant notre rencontre._

_\- Lui? Albert... mais de quoi tu parles enfin?_

_\- TAKAO! _

_\- Mais qu'est-ce que Takao vient fai..._

_\- Oses me dire que tu n'es pas raide dingue de lui! Si tu es assez lâche pour ne pas vouloir me dire que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, sois assez honnête avec toi-même Shintarou. Tu es amoureux de Takao Kazunari. C'est tellement clair que je me demande comment tu ne le réalises pas toi-même! Je pense qu'entre nous ça a déjà assez duré. Restons amis, si tu le veux, parce que cette relation pseudo-amoureuse ne nous mènera nulle part et nous fera souffrir à tous les deux."_

Shintarou s'était rapidement remis de cette rupture. Il était étonné de l'avoir aussi bien vécue, mais il s'en voulait d'avoir fait du mal à Albert, qu'il appréciait beaucoup et avec lequel il était resté ami _ ça avait été d'abord un peu tendu quand ils sortaient avec leur groupe d'amis, mais Albert avait finalement tourné la page. Il avait réfléchi aux paroles de ce dernier, et il admettait qu'il avait eu raison par rapport à ses sentiments pour Takao. Ce qui le rendait encore plus confus. Une fois de plus, il était le dernier à se rendre compte de choses essentielles qui le concernaient. Et s'il avait des doutes par rapport à l'élu de son cœur, les paroles de Sophie les ôtèrent aussi violemment qu'une bombe.

_"Shintarou... tes sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique. J'ai vu la manière dont il te regardait. Il avait l'air de souffrir, mais il était quand-même content de te voir heureux. C'est vraiment un type bien, Shintarou. Ne le laisse pas filer. _

_\- C'est un gars extraordinaire. Au lycée, il était le seul à me supporter. Je le traitais comme mon serviteur, mais lui, il plaisantait sans cesse. Il me taquinait, il se moquait de mon obsession pour l'astrologie, mais il était toujours là pour moi. En tant que coéquipier au basket, je lui faisais entièrement confiance, même si ce n'étais pas bien parti au début. Avec lui, chaque victoire était meilleure, chaque défaite était moins pesante. En tant qu'ami, il était toujours à mes cotés, malgré le fait qu'il soit très sociable et très populaire. _

_\- Waw, tu l'aime vraiment dis donc. Et Shintarou... Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tu te souviens de cette soirée chez moi, l'année dernière? Quand Jerem' t'a amené avec lui, et qu'on c'est rencontrés durant l'inter semestriel... quand tu as su que tu es homo?_

_\- Oui... J'étais saoul et tu m'as...aidé... à savoir..._

_\- Hahaha ne sois pas embarrassé! Justement, quand je t'ai...aidé, tu n'étais pas très bruyant, mais quand tu as... euh...joui, tu... tu as crié. Et ce n'est qu'en juillet que j'ai compris que tu avais crié le nom de Takao..."_

Il se confiait souvent à la jeune femme, et il savait qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Elle n'avait probablement rien dit avant pour ne pas affecter sa relation avec Albert. Takao avait déjà énormément fait pour lui. Il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il lui avait déjà fait assez de mal. Et s'il ne voulait pas de lui en tant que petit-ami, il resterait à ses cotés en tant qu'ami.

* * *

Heheheheee Shin-chan réalise enfin! Il était temps :) En fin de compte, Albert a accéléré les choses (je ne voulais pas qu'il soit le méchant dans tout ça... jme suis attachée à lui, mine de rien :P)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello \\(^o^)/  
Voila le chapitre 6!

Arigatou gozaimasu pour les follow/favorite.

Merci beaucoup à Laura-067 et BlopfishAssocialYaoiste BAY pour vos reviews! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^ et j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite.

Kuroko no Basuke ne m'appartient pas, sinon les vestiaires auraient été bien plus qu'un endroit pour se changer après l'entrainement ;))))

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

**_pensées_**

_"dialogue en français, in English"_

* * *

Takao déposa son stylo. Il avait terminé son dernier examen, et il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il avait envie d'aller voir les cerisiers en fleur avant son prochain semestre. Il aimait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait besoin de s'éloigner des études et du stress. Il allait proposer à ses amis d'organiser un petit weekend du coté de Kyoto. Ou bien il pouvait aller rendre visite à ses grands-parents à Hokkaido. Mais il allait d'abord commencer par sortir et respirer un peu d'air frai.

Sa première pensée _ qui ne concernait pas la législation japonaise_ fut pour Midorima. Ce dernier avait terminé son semestre bien avant lui, et était sur le point d'entamer le suivant. Par manque de temps, ils n'avaient pas pu parler sur Skype depuis un moment. Mais Shintarou ne s'était pas éloigné. Il était beaucoup plus épanoui et Takao était heureux qu'il ait enfin trouvé sa voie. Son ami le surprenait par sa maîtrise de plusieurs langues, et même s'il ne comprenait absolument rien quand ce dernier se mettait à parler en français, espagnol, mandarin ou autre, _Kazunari junior_, lui, se dressait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à chaque mot étranger qui sortait de la bouche de Shin-ch...Midorima-kun _ et le 'moment sous la douche' après chaque conversation était devenu nécessaire!

L'homme à l'œil de faucon se rendit à son appartement _ il avait nouvellement déménagé pour être plus prêt de son université _ et le quitta peu après pour se rendre au terrain de basket de son cartier. Midorima ne serait pas en ligne avant le soir, et il avait besoin de se défouler.

A son retour au Japon, Il s'était jeté corps et âme dans le travail, et il était actuellement majeur de promotion. Il avait retrouvé une belle complicité avec l'ex-shooter de la génération des miracles, mais il n'arrivait pas à dépasser ses sentiments envers ce dernier. Tant pis, il vivrait avec, et qui sait... peut être qu'un jour il... _**non arrête de rêver Kazunari. Un jour toi aussi tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre et tu sera heureux avec lui. Midorima-kun est avec Albert, et Albert le rend heureux. C'est tout ce qui compte.**_

Takao était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il rata son panier. La balle fut projetée de l'autre coté du terrain, mais il ne l'entendit pas bondir. Il la vit décrire un arc très haut au-dessus de sa tête, avant de rentrer dans le panier dans un bruit sec.

" M...Midorima-kun?

\- Takao, ça n'a pas été difficile de te trouver. Et puis arrête de me regarder avec tes yeux de merlan frit nanodayo!

\- Mais... tu... Montréal... Semestre... que..

\- Si tu te demande pourquoi je ne suis pas à Montréal alors que mon semestre commence après-demain, alors je vais te répondre. J'ai décidé de continuer ici, à Tokyo. Ça fait depuis octobre que je prépare toutes les formalités. Mes parents sont d'accord. Et j'ai été admis sans problèmes, nanodayo. Je voulais te surprendre. Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir se pointer comme ça, à l'improviste.

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de continuer, devant un Takao muet:

\- En fait je suis à Tokyo depuis quelques jours mais je ne voulais pas te déranger durant tes examens. Qu'est-ce que tu as, Takao? Tu es si choqué de me voir, ou c'est juste ton cerveau qui a court-circuité à cause de tes examens?

\- M...Mais bien-sûr que je suis choqué! Je pensais que tu étais heureux là-bas. Tu as tes amis... tu as Albert... tu as...

\- Avec Albert c'était... comment dire... compliqué. Et on ne sort plus ensemble depuis un moment déjà. Mes amis vont me manquer, certes. Mais j'ai aussi des êtres chers, ici. Et puis il y a... toi. J'avais aussi le manque du pays.

\- Mais tu es sûr que ça va aller? Tu as dis à tes parents que tu es...

\- Non mais je vais trouver un moyen de le faire. Ce sera plus facile vu que l'on vit sous le même toit à nouveau.

\- Courage alors... Mais dis moi, un petit one-on-one, ça te tente? On a pas joué au basket ensemble depuis le lycée. Je suis sur que je peux te battre cette fois-ci!

\- Tu rêves, nanodayo."

_**Tu n'as pas tort, Midorima-kun. Je suis en plein rêve, là. Je suis sûr que je vais me réveiller d'ici quelques **__**minutes, **_pensait Takao, qui était aux anges.

'On ne sort plus ensemble depuis un moment déjà'... 'On ne sort plus ensemble depuis un moment déjà'... 'On ne sort plus ensemble depuis un moment déjà'... 'Et puis il y a... toi'... 'il y a...toi'... 'il y a...toi'...Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête tel le refrain d'une chanson joyeuse. Midorima était de retour, il était gay et célibataire. Kazunari était tiraillé entre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui avouer son amour et la peur de perdre cette amitié nouvellement retrouvée.

Ils jouèrent ensemble pour le reste de la journée, sans savoir qu'ils avaient eu exactement les mêmes envies et les mêmes craintes.

* * *

Voila! Deux bakas pour le prix d'un! Mais vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vont pas tarder à se sauter dessus *fufufufu*... Et Midorima n'avait pas mis Takao au courant de sa rupture avec Albert, parce que même s'ils ont renoué, je les vois mal discuter de leurs vies amoureuses ensembles (sujet que surtout Takao éviterait d'aborder).


	7. Chapter 7

Hello \\(^o^)/  
Voila le chapitre 7, avec des petites surprises ;))

Arigatou gozaimasu pour les follow/favorite.

Hontou ni arigatou à Laura-67 et izumi-kln pour vos reviews! Et pour répondre, Takao n'est finalement allé nulle part pour rester avec Midorima~ Ils ne vont pas résister longtemps. Ils ont juste besoin d'un petit 'déclencheur' ;) J'adore ce couple, et ils sont juste faits l'un pour l'autre *dreamy sight*. J'espère en tout cas que la suite vas vous plaire!

Kuroko no Basuke ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais fait en sorte que le mariage et l'adoption soit légaux pour les homosexuels au Japon (et partout ailleurs) dès le début de l'histoire ^^

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

**_pensées_**

_"dialogue en français, in English"_

* * *

20 mai. 1 heure du matin. Des coups à la porte. Takao se retourna dans son lit, dans un grognement agacé. Les coups cessèrent puis il entendit son portable vibrer. Il était totalement réveillé à présent. L'écran de son portable affichait 'Midorima Shintarou'. Il décrocha.

" Takao... ouvre-moi la porte s'il te plait."

Il se précipita vers l'entrée, et accueillit une tornade verte dans ses bras. Midorima était en larmes. Il tremblait. Takao le serra encore plus fort.

" Je... j'ai... j'ai... tout dit... à mes parents... otou-san... m'a... giflé...m'a traité...de tapette... de traînée.. il m'a dit... que j'étais une déception... pour lui... un déshonneur... pour... la... famille... et que... et que... et qu'il... ne me considérait plus... comme... son fils... et ... okaa-san... okaa-san... elle m'a regardé... avec du dégoût... elle...elle... elle... m'a dit de ... prendre... mes affaires...et de m'en aller... Takao... Takao... pourquoi est-ce que je suis homosexuel? Je n'ai...pas...choisi...ce n'est pas...ma faute... si les vagins...et les nichons... ne me font pas... bander... ce n'est pas ma faute! Mes parents... eux, voulaient que ...que je devienne médecin... que ... que je trouve une fille de bonne...f...famille... que je l'épouse... que je lui fasse des enfants... comme... les gens... normaux... les... les..."

Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Il faisait sortir toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée au fil des années. Midorima était exténué. Il tremblait et sanglotait, mais il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Il se sentait en sécurité. Takao lui caressait le dos, murmurant des paroles rassurantes de temps en temps. Il attendit qu'il se calme, puis le coucha dans son lit. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son canapé, quand une main le retint.

" Takao... reste avec moi... onegai... je ne vais rien faire. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul. onegai... Tu m'as toujours accepté comme je suis. Tu as toujours été là pour moi..."

Takao se sentit fondre. Il se glissa sous les couvertures à coté de son ami, et ils s'endormirent presque instantanément, se tournant le dos, mais avec le même sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se réveillèrent étroitement enlacés.

" Ah. Ohayou Shin-chaaan, bailla Takao, dans un demi-sommeil.

\- Takao. Ohayou... Arigatou et gomen ne. Je t'ai réveillé en pleine nuit.

\- C'est pas grave. Tu ne m'as pas dérangé! Et tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux... Cette maison est la tienne, Midorima-kun."

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent timidement, et c'est à ce moment-là que Shintarou _ qui était du coté du mur_ tenta de se lever. Ses muscles étaient endoloris par tout le stress qu'il avait vécu la veille. Ses jambes cédèrent et il tomba lourdement sur Takao, mettant en contact leurs deux érection très dures, leur arrachant un gémissement. Ils étaient figés, embarrassés, ne sachant plus quoi faire ni quoi dire. Puis, comme attirées par un aimant invisible, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Et là, ce fut une explosion. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, touchaient chaque parcelle de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, frottaient leurs bas ventres l'un contre l'autre. Leurs langues se mélangeaient, dansaient, se bagarraient et leurs vêtements valsèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce.

" AAAAAAH... SHIN...CHAAAAAAAAAAAN..." Takao ne put retenir son cri quand son pénis se retrouva englouti par la bouche de Midorima, qui bougeait activement sa tête de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

" Shin-chaaaaaaah~nnnnnghhhh, retourne toiiiaaaah"

Son regard rencontra des yeux verts remplis de désir, avant de tomber sur le membre qui se dressait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il le lécha puis le prit en bouche, arrachant des gémissements à son partenaire, ce qui créa des vibration au niveau de son érection. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il jouit. Midorima ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Ils étaient essoufflés, mais satisfaits. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, nus, assis sur le lit, haletant.

"Midorima-kun... je...

\- Je pensais que j'étais 'Shin-chan'. Il va falloir que tu te décides Takao.

\- Et bah va pour Shin-chan alors! Tu sais... ce qui vient de ce passer... ça n'a jamais été aussi intense.

\- Pareil pour moi, nanodayo.

\- Pour tout te dire... même dans mes fantasme, ça n'explosait pas autant.

\- Dans les miens non plus... Toi aussi tu... tu es attiré par moi?

\- Oh Shin-chan, ce que je ressens va bien au-delà d'une attirance.

Il sentit la main de Takao lui caresser la joue, et il pouvait à présent voir cette flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux. Midorima s'avança et l'embrassa, mettant tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser.

\- Je t'aime Takao. Je t'ai toujours aimé. J'étais simplement trop aveugle pour...

Il fur coupé par les lèvres de Takao, qui murmura:

\- Moi aussi je t'ai toujours aimé, Shintarou. Et je ne pensais même pas que mes sentiments puissent être réciproque un jour. Alors aveugle ou pas, je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher.

\- Moi non plus. On est bien trop compatibles en plus. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils avaient annoncé sur Oha-asa qu'hier ne serait pas un bon jour, mais que cela annonçait une chance inouïe pour les jours à venir.

Takao sourit et embrassa Midorima.

\- Une chance inouïe hein... Je suis ton objet porte-chance alors, Shin-chan!

\- Tu es ma chance, mon destin, mon avenir, mon âme sœur.

\- Sh...Shin-chan! Tu... j'ai toujours su que tu étais un gros romantique!

\- Urusai Takao...

\- Oh! Tu rougis maintenant! Toujours aussi tsundere!

\- J...J'ai le droit d'être romantique avec l'homme que j'aime! Takao... _Je t'aime tellement... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es irrésistible._

\- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu viens de dire, mais si tu continue, il va falloir que tu t'occupe à nouveau de mon... petit problème...

Il prit la main de Shintarou et la posa sur son membre qui commençait à se dresser. Il gémit quand il sentit cette même main le caresser avec des mouvements lents, et son regard se posa sur les deux yeux verts qui le fixaient intensément.

\- Mmmmmm... _Je ne savais pas que je t'excitais à ce point... Je veux te faire l'amour... __I want to make love to you... can I?_

\- Aaaaaaa~h ..._Yeeessss...of course you caa~n... darling~"_

* * *

otou-san: papa

okaa-san: maman

onegai: s'il te plait/je t'en supplie.

ohayou: bonjour (se dit le matin uniquement)

Arigatou: merci

gomen ne: pardon

urusai: tais-toi/ta gueule

* * *

Ils sont enfin ensembles ^^ Il leur a fallu un peu moins de deux mois pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre finalement (si on considère que Midorima est revenu au Japon vers le début d'Avril..)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello \\(^o^)/  
Voila le chapitre 8, avant-dernier chapitre de Darling (eh oui! il ne reste plus que le chapitre 9 et un épilogue tout mignon que la fujoshi guimauve que je suis n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'écrire ^w^)

Arigatou gozaimasu pour les follow/favorite.

Merci beaucoup izumi-kln, Laura-067 et BlopfishAssocialYaoiste BAY pour vos reviews. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre (avec un ptit lemon en perspective ;P)

Kuroko no Basuke ne m'appartient pas, sinon la génération miracle aurait été une génération arc-en-ciel, et nous aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs (ok. jeu de mot pourri... Izuki, sors de ce corps!)

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

**_pensées_**

_"dialogue en français, in English"_

* * *

_" Et tu lui as dit quoi après?_

_\- Que je l'aime... et que..._

_\- Ouaiiiiii! Enfin! Et j'imagine que vous sortez ensemble maintenant hein Shintarou?_

_\- Oui. Depuis une semaine. Et on vit ensemble, vu que mes... parents ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi..._

_\- Ne sois pas triste! Au moins tu as Takao. Et puis tu m'as moi. Tu as aussi Jerem' et les autres._

_\- Merci Sophie._

_\- C'est la moindre des choses, Shintarou. Au fait, tu as su que Jerem' a enfin eu le courage d'avouer sa flamme à Albert? Et dire qu'il a fallu qu'il le console après votre rupture pour qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments... Et je dois dire qu'ils forment un très joli couple!_

_\- Je suis content qu'Albert ait pu tourner la page. Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait du mal, mais en même temps, je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans Takao._

_\- T'es trop mignon, Shintarou. Il a de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés. Mais dis moi...__ elle eut un sourire espiègle_ _comment il est...au lit?_

_\- Il est...__ il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, le rouge aux joues _ _formidable._

_\- Et j'imagine que c'est toi le dominant?_

_\- O...oui...Mais peut-être qu'un jour..._

\- Shin-chaaan, qu'es-ce que tu... _Ah hello Sophie!_

Takao était entré dans la chambre, interrompant la conversation de son petit-ami _ dont la coloration du visage pourrait facilement rivaliser avec celle des cheveux de Kagami ou Akashi _ avec la canadienne, qui lui rendit son salut.

_\- I see you're taking good care of my favorite timid giant, aren't you? _

_\- Oh yes I am. I'm so hopelessly in love with this Timid giant __ il colla une bise sonore sur la joue toujours cramoisie de Shintarou__ Though he was much worse before... he's just a big tsundere._

_\- Awwwww, so sweet! Yeah you're right. Shintarou, you're a tsundere!_

_\- Do you even know what's a tsundere? _intervint Midorima.

_\- I watch anime Shintarou!_

_\- Yeah you do. Anyway, _okaeri Takao.

\- Tadaima, _darling."_

Takao se pencha pour embrasser Shintarou sur les lèvres cette fois-ci, et Sophie était à la foi amusée et attendrie en voyant le visage de ce dernier qui ne perdait absolument pas son adorable coloration rouge. Les deux hommes quittèrent la conversation pour aller dîner. La jeune femme était très protectrice envers son ami aux cheveux verts, mais elle savait que Kazunari était la personne idéale pour lui. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux intensément et leur bonheur était tellement solaire que Sophie se demandait non sans colère comment les homophobes pouvaient refuser ce genre de relations.

" Ah je suis enfin rassasié! Le prof ne voulait pas se taire aujourd'hui. Mais bon. Maintenant je suis avec Shin-chan! Shin-chan?

-Takao... moi aussi j'ai bien mangé, mais j'ai faim... d'autre chose."

Takao n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais le désir était évident dans les yeux verts qui le regardaient intensément. Il se leva brusquement et se jeta sur son petit ami. Il était assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de ce dernier qui lui donnait des coups de bassins langoureux au niveau de l'entrejambe. La pièce était bien trop chaude, et les pantalons bien trop étroits. La chaise n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour les activités qui étaient prévues, ainsi, décidèrent-ils entre deux duels de langues de continuer dans la chambre.

Ils se déshabillèrent en un temps record, et quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin sur le lit, Takao ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit, de laquelle il sortit un tube de lubrifiant, qui était largement entamé _ ils avaient de l'endurance, et ne rataient pas une occasion de se montrer à quel point ils s'aimaient.

" Shin-chan... Je ne vais pas pouvoir durer très longtemps...tu peux me préparer?

\- Oui... je vais le faire... mais dis moi si je te fais mal...

\- Tu ne me fais jamais mal, _darling._"

Takao s'assit sur l'abdomen de Midorima, qui était couché. Leur excitation était au maximum quand ce dernier introduisit un doigt humide dans l'intimité de son compagnon. Il fut suivi par un deuxième, puis un troisième. Les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts.

" Shin-chaaa~n ne n'en peux pluuuuuus je te veux m...maintenant". Sur ces paroles, il retira les doigts de son amant et les remplaça par son sexe gros et dur. Il se baissa peu à peu, avec une grimace douloureuse, Midorima le masturba, tentant d'atténuer la souffrance, et bientôt, Takao entama des mouvements de va-et-vient, aidé par son amant qui le rejoignait à mi-chemin. Il n'y avait plus de rythme. Simplement des mouvements erratiques, passionnés, ponctués de baisers intenses et de caresses désespérés.

" Oh! Kami-samaaaa~h! Je vais jouir... Kazunariiii~"

L'orgasme fut explosif, et il dura un bon moment. Essoufflé, Takao retira le membre à présent mou de son intimité, avant de se coucher dans les bras de son amant.

" Shin-chan, dis-le encore!

\- Quoi?

-Mon prénom! Dis-le!

-Kazunari...

-Encore!

-Kazunari...

-Encore!

-Aishiteiru, Kazunari..."

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long baiser. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde. Ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient heureux. Ils s'en foutaient des regard de la société, et des homophobes. Ils allaient tout affronter ensemble.

* * *

Kami-sama: mon dieu

Aishiteiru: Je t'aime

_I see you're taking good care of my favorite timid giant, aren't you_: Tu prends bien soin de mon timide geant prefere à ce que je vois, n'est-ce pas?

_Oh yes I am. I'm so hopelessly in love with this Timid giant_. _Though he was much worse before... he's just a big tsundere_: Oh que oui. Je suis éperdument amoureux de ce timide géant, qui était d'ailleurs bien pire avant... c'est juste un grand tsundere.

_Awwwww, so sweet! Yeah you're right. Shintarou, you're a tsundere!_: Awwwwww trop chou! Ouai t'as raison. Shintarou, t'es un tsundere.

_Do you even know what's a tsundere? _: Tu sais c'est quoi un tsundere, au moins?

_I watch anime Shintarou!_: Je regarde des anime, Shintarou!

* * *

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre Jeremy et Albert ensemble ^^ (dans ma tête Jeremy a toujours été bi...). Yaoi rules the world! *sourire sadique aux homophobes qui se font menacer par les ciseaux de viii-chan*


	9. Chapter 9

Hello \\(^o^)/  
Voila le chapitre 9, dernier chapitre de _Darling _(il y a aussi l'épilogue que je vais poster tout de suite après ^^)

Arigatou gozaimasu pour les follow/favorite.

Hontou ni arigatou à Laura-67, BlopfishAssocialYaoiste BAY et izumi-kln pour les reviews. Et merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commentées cette fanfiction! J'espère que vous allez aimer la fin! Un grand merci à viii-chan, qui m'inspire même si ses ciseaux rouges m'ont traumatisée :P

J'ai ajouté la traduction du dialogue en anglais pour le chapitre précédent (sumimaseeen j'avais oublié... merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer izumi-kln ^w^)

Kuroko no Basuke ne m'appartient pas, sinon Midorima et Takao se seraient mariés sous les cerisiers en fleur *.*

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

**_pensées_**

_"dialogue en français, in English"_

* * *

Takao Kazunari, 29 ans, scorpion, groupe sanguin O, avocat réputé et petit-ami formidable. Midorima était comblé, et ce, depuis le début de sa relation avec l'homme à l'œil de faucon. Il réussissait très bien professionnellement en tant que traducteur et professeur de langues à l'université de Tokyo, et avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Ensemble, ils avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et de difficultés, mais ils n'en étaient ressortis que plus forts et plus soudés. Les parents de Shintarou étaient toujours en froid avec leur fils, mais la sœur de ce dernier leur rendait souvent visite, et elle était tout simplement heureuse pour son frère. La famille de Kazunari, par contre, avait mieux réagi face à leur _coming out_. Son père avait été d'abord choqué, mais sa mère avait été formidable, et ils considéraient à présent le petit-ami de leur fils comme l'un des leurs. Les amis du couple étaient assez protecteurs envers eux, surtout ceux qui faisaient partie de leur anciens coéquipiers _ qui avaient crié un 'enfin!' quand ils les avaient mis au courant pour leur relation.

* * *

La chambre était assez désordonnée. Une valise presque pleine traînait sur le lit, et Takao y rangeait le nécessaire pour les deux semaines qu'ils allaient passer à Montreal. Il était dans un état d'effervescence tel que Midorima le freina.

"Kazunari... Si tu continues comme ça on va oublier quelque chose, nanodayo.

\- Mais Shin-chaan, _darling,_ comment peux-tu être aussi calme?

\- Je suis tout aussi impatient que toi, mon amour. Mais ce n'est pas en sautillant partout que tu vas accélérer le temps. Alors calme-toi et vérifions. Pour nos vêtements et affaires personnelles tout est déjà rangé. Les papiers?

-Dans la pochette bleue juste là.

\- L'appareil photo.

-Check!

\- L'ours en peluche?

-Check!

\- Les couches?

-Check!

-Le biberon?

-_Darling _le kit avec tout le nécessaire pour bébé est le premier objet que j'ai rangé!"

Midorima lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Takao se saisit de sa main gauche et commença à jouer avec l'anneau qui entourait l'annulaire de son compagnon. L'été de leur 27eme année, ils s'étaient mariés à Montréal, en présence de leurs proches, de leurs amis, d'anciens coéquipiers et de la génération des miracles. Ils avaient peu après entamé les démarches d'adoption, et ils allaient à présent accueillir la petite Mikaela dans leur famille.

" Tout est prêt, nanodayo. Je vais mettre la valise dans l'entrée.

\- A quelle heure on doit être à l'aéroport après-demain?

\- 16 heures. Et tu es bien trop hyperactif, Kazunari...

\- Je n'y peux rien, Shin-chan. Je ne peux pas tenir en place.

\- Garde cette énergie pour après-demain! Tu en auras besoin!

\- Crois-moi, Shin-chan, mon énergie est inépuisable.

Shintarou soupira, puis dans un mouvement brusque, il agrippa le poignet de son mari et le tira vers leur chambre. Il le jeta sur le lit, et commença à retirer ses vêtements, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

\- Déshabille-toi, Kazunari... Je vais m'occuper de ton énergie inépuisable.

Une fois remis de sa surprise, Kazunari lui rendit son sourire, et obéit. Son amant, qui était déjà nu, s'empara du tube de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit, et se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il commença à se préparer lui-même.

\- Shin-chan... Ton cul est tellement tentant que si tu continue à me chauffer comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre...

\- Ka...kazunaaa~ri...aaaah...qui t'a dit d'attendre... Prend-moi...aaaaaah, _fuck me hard and fast... it will calm you down..._

\- Kusoooo... Tu l'auras voulu!"

La main de Midorima fut presque instantanément remplacée par le membre dur et chaud, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, arrachant un cri aux deux amants, qui entamèrent des mouvements erratiques. Quand il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, Takao se pencha pour masturber son compagnon, qui se retourna et l'embrassa agressivement. Leur bouches se séparèrent et les gémissements reprirent de plus belle, surtout quand la verge de Takao toucha la prostate de Midorima.

"Oh oui~ Kazunariiiiii oui oui juste laaaaa...continuuuueeeee..."

Les draps furent bientôt souillés, et Kazunari éjacula à l'intérieur de son amant, dans un grognement animal, en lui mordant l'épaule.

" Arigatou~ _Darling_... je me sens plus...calme maintenant.

Shintarou rit et enlaça son époux.

\- C'est le meilleur moyen pour t'épuiser, nanodayo. Je sais très bien qu'il faut beaucoup d'énergie pour être seme.

\- Shin-chaaaaan, être uke est aussi fatiguant, tu sais?

\- Pas autant qu'être seme!

\- C'est pas parce que tu es seme la plupart du temps que tu fais tout le boulot... Si je me rappelle bien, lundi soir, toi tu étais tranquillement assis sur le canapé, pendant que je te chevauchais...

\- O~h oui, tu étais absolument irrésistible... mais la plupart du temps tu te contente de gémir et d'en demander encore...

\- Eeeeeh... tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir... passe-moi le lubrifiant que je te montre le uke dynamique que je suis...

\- Je ne demande que ça~"

* * *

Sophie les attendait à l'aéroport, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient au Canada. Elle s'était mariée un an après les deux japonais, et elle était enceinte depuis trois mois. Le trajet vers sa maison se passa dans la bonne humeur, mais une fois seuls dans la chambre d'amis, Takao remarqua le silence et l'expression pensive de son époux. Il l'enlaça et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

" Kazunari... tu pense que je serai un bon père?

Shintarou était terrifié. Finalement, ils étaient tous les deux aussi stressés l'un que l'autre.

\- Shin-chan, je suis sûr que tu vas assurer. Je ressens les mêmes craintes que toi, crois moi. Mais on est une famille. Et Mikaela en fera bientôt partie. C'est notre fille, Shin-chan."

Et tout se passa très bien. La petite était adorable, et elle avait vite adopté ses deux papas, dont le sourire niais avait été immortalisé dans la photo que la responsable de l'orphelinat avait prise d'eux. Midorima avait les lèvres étirées d'une oreille à l'autre, et regardait son mari et sa fille avec une tendresse infinie. Takao, ému, ne put empêcher des larmes de joie de couler sur ses joues.

" Je t'aime, Shin-chan! Je t'aime... je t'aime... et j'aime Mikaela... j'aime notre famille... je...

\- Ne pleure pas Kazunari. Moi aussi je vous aime tellement à tous les deux.

Il se pencha sur le bébé que Takao tenait dans ses bras et après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, il murmura:

\- Bienvenue dans la famille, Mikaela Midorima-Takao, nanodayo."

* * *

voilaaaaa tout est bien qui finit bien :))))

l'épilogue sera jute un ptit time skip (un petit aperçu du 'happily ever after')


	10. Chapter 10

Épilogue

* * *

Texte normal

"dialogue en japonais"

**_pensées_**

_"dialogue en français, in English"_

* * *

_12 ans plus tard_

"Shin-chaaaaaaan, Mika-chaaaaaaaan, Theo-chaaaaaaan. Dépêchez-vous on va être en retard!

\- Mais otouuu-chaaaaaan, les cerisiers en fleur ne vont pas s'enfuir!

\- Tu veux rater la parade Mika-chan? Je me demande ce que fabriquent ton père et ton frère!

\- _Daddy_ aide Theo-chan à chercher son appareil photo. Il l'a encore égaré je ne sais où. "

La jeune adolescente croisa les bras, et regarda son 'otou-chan' avec un sourire ironique. Elle était très mignonne dans son yukata vert et rose, avec ses longs cheveux châtains parfaitement maintenus par deux baguettes dans un chignon impeccable. _**Elle est aussi perfectionniste que Shin-chan! Mon petit bout de chou... elle grandit tellement vite! Elle est presque aussi grande que moi maintenant... satanée poussée de croissance! **_

"...et tu le range dans le tiroir de ton bureau d'habitude, nanodayo. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le perdre dans des endroits pareils!"

Takao regarda avec tendresse son mari qui tentait de gronder leur fils de 8 ans, mais qui abandonna son air sévère devant le sourire de ce dernier qui lui fit un gros câlin avec un "arigatouuuuu _daddyyyy_" tout à fait adorable. Même Shin-chan devenait un bisounours quand Theo le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'innocence.

" Tiens, tu n'as pas d'objet porte-chance énorme aujourd'hui _darling_?

\- Bah non, _daddy _a chipé mon stylo bleu avec des paillettes! s'exclama Mikaela.

\- Gomen Mika, je te le rends ce soir, nanodayo.

\- Dis otou-chan, c'est vrai que tu tirais _daddy_ dans une charrette avec ta bicyclette quand vous étiez au lycée? demanda Theo.

\- Que... qui t'a dit ça? balbutia Shintarou en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Kuroko-sensei, mon coach de basket.

\- Kuroko temeeeeeee...

\- _Darling, _pas de gros mots devant les enfants! Et oui... votre _daddy_ me menait la vie dure quand nous étions plus jeunes...

\- C'est parce que tu perdais au janken, Kazunari!

\- Oui mais tu choisissais des objets porte-chance très grands et très lourds, et tu adoptais toujours cette attitude tsundere avec tout le monde...

\- Kazunari... je...

\- Ne fais pas cette tête _darling, _parce que c'est tout ça qui m'a fait tomber raide dingue de toi. Je vous raconterai pleins d'histoires intéressantes de l'époque du lycée si vous voulez les enfants. Il y en a même quelques unes qui concernent Kuroko-sensei, son mari Kise, Akashi-san, le chef pâtissier Murasakibara et les deux stars du NBA Kagami et Aomine.

\- On vous racontera beaucoup de choses, mais en attendant, il faudrait qu'on y aille, si on veut avoir le temps de voir la parade, nanodayo!"

Sur ce, la famille Midorima-Takao se rendit au jardin public, et ils passèrent une excellente après-midi. Ils étaient assis sous un cerisier, et Theo s'était endormi. Mikaela se plaça entre ses deux pères et les enlaça.

" Suki desu, otou-chan, _daddy_! Vous êtes des papas formidables. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais j'ai posé des questions à tata Sophie, et elle m'a un petit peu raconté votre histoire, quand _daddy _a commencé ses études de médecine et que otou-chan l'a poursuivi jusqu'à Montréal. Et comment otou-chan était jaloux que _daddy _sorte avec Al'. D'ailleurs vous n'allez pas dutout ensemble... Je ne peux pas imaginer Al' avec quelqu'un d'autre que tonton Jerem'.

\- Hahahaha. Notre fille serait-elle une fujoshi? Et on se demande pourquoi ta tata et toi vous vous entendez tellement bien! Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je n'étais pas seulement jaloux, Mika-chan! J'avais le cœur brisé et j'étais surtout en colère contre moi-même. Non seulement je n'avais jamais su que l'amour de ma vie aimait les hommes, il avait trouve le bonheur dans les bras d'un autre. Heureusement que cela n'a pas duré.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai vraiment été heureux qu'avec toi, Kazunari. Et maintenant mon bonheur c'est vous trois, nanodayo.

Mikaela regarda son _daddy_ qui remontait ses lunettes sur son nez, et elle s'exclama:

\- En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que vous vous soyez retrouvés tous les deux. Parce que je vois les parents de mes amis, et les couples dans les shoujo manga et les yaoi, mais aucun n'est aussi fusionnel que vous."

Les deux pères restèrent bouche-bée devant les paroles de leur fille. _**Elle a vraiment grandi... **_pensèrent-ils avec une pointe de nostalgie, en se rappelant les nuits interrompues par des pleurs et les innombrables couches changées, les biberons préparés, les premiers pas de leur fille, son premier jour d'école, son hyperactivité à l'arrivée de son petit frère ...

Shintarou embrassa Mikaela sur le front, tandis que Kazunari la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. C'est ce moment-là que Theo choisit pour se réveiller, et ils finirent tous dans un câlin collectif.

Midorima Shintarou, 41 ans, cancer, groupe sanguin B, traducteur et professeur de langue à l'université de Tokyo, époux de Takao Kazunari et père de Mikaela, 12 ans et Theo, 8 ans, savait que cette fois-ci, il n'avait fait aucune erreur.


End file.
